Clone
by JustAnotherObsessedFangirl
Summary: "Anakin it appears your Captain is a Force user and your Padawan has been training him" Kenobi smiles obviously enjoying this.


**Disclaimer I don't own anything you recognise**

 **Apologies for all my grammar mistakes**

 **Rex POV**

The first time it happened was the first battle with the Jedi against the separatist, there was so many Jedi around at first I assumed it was one of them, but none of the Jedi had even glance my way, yet the blaster bolt was frozen 2 inches from my face.

The moment I was out of the way and put the hand I hadn't realised I'd raise down. The bolt shot the wall.

The second time was just a few standard cycles later, without thinking I summoned my blaster to my hand.

It took three more strange things happening before I admitted it to myself; I'm force sensitive.

Which doesn't make sense the Kaminoan's had said none of us were force sensitive because of the changes they made while we were still embryos.

If I told the Jedi what I can do one of two things would happen either they will take me back to the temple and insist on training me or I would be sent back to Kamino were the Kaminoan's would find an excuse to terminate me so they can find out what they 'did wrong' either way I would be taken away from my brothers, worse they might terminate a few of them at random find out if or how many of them are force sensitive.

So I don't tell them I have to protect my brothers, but when I have the time I practice my skills I work on ways of using the force without anyone being able to tell.

I spend years secretly working on my skills with the force but when I meet Ahsoka Tano is when I really make progress, being a Padawan excites her and she happily talks about the training and how to do everything.

But I couldn't get myself to use her to work on my skills so within six months I told her, she was upset I didn't tell her sooner and wanted to tell the council at first but thankfully she came to see things my way and started to really teach me the ways of the force.

And when she believed I was ready she let me find a temple to determine my readiness to become Jedi as she had done.

Thankfully I passed the test and no one found out we weren't on a scouting mission and just two months later we went on another 'scouting mission' to Ilum and I got my Kyber crystal and she had a second one call to her.

She taught me how to build a lightsaber mine has a handle like a blaster and a blue blade we were also able to make a secret compartment inside my armour to hide it (just in case) while her new one is small with a greeny-yellow blade, she easily lies to General Skywalker and tells him that the force called her to Ilum for her second crystal which he of course believes because apparently it's known to happen.

I'm pulled from my thoughts when three Umbaran craft leave the base. Looks like Fives, Jesse and Hardcase are of on they're smart self-appointed mission hopefully them destroying the supply ship will weaken the cities defences and we won't lose so many men on Krells idiotic plan. Honestly though he'll probably find a worse plan so he can kill more of my brothers since he seems to really just like killing clones.

There is something wrong with Krell of that I'm certain, I know the laws of the Jedi incredibly well since Ahsoka had me memorise them as part of my training and Krell has broken over a dozen of the laws in the short time he's been here.

When we get communication's back online I'm going to contact Ahsoka, she and Skywalker can handle the fallen Jedi.

I spend the next few hours covering for Fives, Jesse and Hardcase before Fives and Jesse get back (Hardcase didn't make it) and are locked up by Krell unfortunately Krell tries to have us execute them, we won't and my unit is sent out to take enemies wearing our armour.

ooooooooo

They were not enemies.

Krell sent us to kill a unit of our brothers! and told them the same lie.

I take a deep breath to calm myself. Anger is the path to the dark side, no matter how bad it gets I can't allow myself to act out of anger, but if I have to I will reveal myself as a force user to protect my brothers.

We go in to the tower the men surround Krell guns ready.

"General Krell, you're being relieved of duty" I tell him in a calm voice as I walk in the room my hand itching for my lightsaber.

Krell smiles evilly turning around "It's treason, then"

I take out my guns still thinking about my lightsaber in the hidden compartment on my right leg "Surrender, General"

He walks towards me ignoring the guns "You're committing mutiny, Captain"

Two men run behind him guns ready.

"Explain your actions" I ask the calm slipping.

"My actions?" he asks still smiling.

"For ordering your troops against one another" I tell him.

"Oh, that. I'm surprised you were able to figure it out, for a clone" he insults casually.

We move in closer.

"Surrender, General you're outnumbered" I being.

He pushes out with his hands and pushes us all away with the force.

"You dare to attack a Jedi?" he yells pulling out both of his double ended lightsabers.

I get back up and wave the men off attacking he'll kill all of them if they try.

"A Jedi wouldn't do what you've done, last chance surrender General we'll hand you over to the Jedi, you'll get a fair trial" I try knowing what I will have to do.

He smiles before cutting three of my brothers in half.

Without thinking I drop my guns, summon my lightsaber to my hand and using the force, jump across the room and Block his lightsabers from killing Tup.

My men and Krell stop in shock.

Using his surprise, I blast him out the tower with the force, before jumping after him.

He gets up and immediately strikes at me starting my first real lightsaber fight.

The men don't fire at us, but they do follow us as we windup backing into the woods ready to help just like they would if it was their Jedi versus a Sith.

"I will not be undermined by some creature bred in some laboratory!" he growls trying to get a swipe in.

I silently thank Ahsoka for insisting on extra lightsaber practice as I block.

We continue to exchange blows for another 10 minutes when he gets a good blast in with the force and I fly into a tree, when I get up he's gone and I can hear trooper issue blasters nearby against a lightsaber.

Silently cursing I run to help my brothers, of course they can handle themselves, but a force user is a completely different level.

When I reach them some of them are already dead and other are injured and we can hear Krell somewhere cackling.

"You should have listened to the ARC trooper from the beginning, Captain" Krell's voice echoes around us before cackling. "He was right. I was using you" he jumps down and slices four men in half.

I immediately start fighting him again and trying to protect my brothers as he tries to kill them.

" _Captain Rex, this is Tup if you can, force the General towards me"_ Tup says over the com.

"What? Why?" I ask blocking another strike.

" _Trust me, sir"_ he answers.

Doing as he says I lead Krell towards Tup.

As soon as where close Tup calls out an insult learning Krell towards him.

Krell get incredibly close to Tup when suddenly he's grabbed by a vine and almost eaten by a plant, in the process he loses one of his lightsaber's and Tup gets close enough to stun him.

"I Stunned him, sir" Tup tells me sounding a little surprised that his plan actually worked.

"Nice work, Tup" I tell him as Krell is cuffed.

We quickly drag Krell back to base and lock him up, as soon as he's secure Fives drags me somewhere private.

"What the seven hells Rex! What just happened? Since when are you a Jedi?" Fives asks.

"I'm not a Jedi, their a order I'm just a force user" I correct.

He gives me a look.

I sigh and rub my face tiredly "Alright alright I figured out I could use the force a few years ago, Ahso- I mean Commander Tano taught me how to use it, she is or was the only one who knew"

He nods in understanding obviously coming up with the same reasons I did for not telling "So what now?"

"Secrets out I was never going to be able to keep it for ever anyway, as for Krell the Jedi have their own laws they're deal with him"

"Sir's, he's awake" Jesse tells us at the door.

ooooooooo

When we arrive in the prison area Krell growls at us.

I turn my head and take a moment to look at Dogma in the cell next to Krell, Dogma trusted the General blindly and tried to stop my men from following us, he'll be let out of here when he's cooled off.

I walk over and stand in front of his cell "Why, General? Why kill your own men?"

Standing up he laughs "Because I can, because you fell for it, because you're inferior"

Jesse steps up "But you're a Jedi. How could you?"

Krell laughs "A Jedi? I am no longer naïve enough to be a Jedi, a new power is rising. I've foreseen it the Jedi are going to lose this war, and the Republic will be ripped apart from the inside, in its place is going to rise a new order, and I will rule as part of it"

"You're a separatist" I accuse.

"I serve no one's side, only my own, and soon my new master" he smiles.

"You're an agent of Dooku"

"Not yet. But when I get out of here, I will be, after I've succeeded in driving the Republic from Umbara, the Count will reward my actions and make me his new apprentice" he tells us.

"How could you do this? You had my trust, my loyalty I followed all of your orders, and you made me kill my brothers!" Dogma asks angrily.

Krell laughs "That's because you were the biggest fool of them all, Dogma. I counted on blind loyalty like yours to make my plan succeed"

"That will never happen, you're a traitor, General, and you will be dealt with as one" I tell him.

"You never learn, 7567, the Umbarans are going to retake this space, and I will be free" he tells me sitting down.

ooooooooo

"Captain, we're repaired the transmitter. It looks like it was sabotaged, we received a message from General Kenobi, his forces have captured the capital, but the remaining Umbarans are heading here" Hothead reports when we walk outside.

"Get everyone one the perimeter, we need to prepare for a attack" I order.

He salutes "Yes sir" before walking away.

"Krell sabotaged the transmitter, he's been against us from the beginning" I turn to Fives.

"If the Umbarans get to him, he'll turn over all out intel the defence codes, everything! He'll strike a crippling blow to the Republic" Fives tells us.

"Something has to be done, we can't risk the possibility that he might escape" Jesse agrees.

"As long as Krell's alive, he's a threat to everyone of us" Tup adds.

"You are all letting your fear talk, we will not go down to his level and kill him he will be tried for his crimes, we can keep him contained. The Umbarans designed that cell in case they ever caught a Jedi, it will contain him" I tell them.

"What about the Umbarans? They're about to launch a full-scale attack if they get him-" Tup begins.

I cut him off and explain the force vision that just started "I know I can sense their anger from here, but it's precisely that anger that failed them, I just saw it, in their rush to get here they went through an area full of those plants, their numbers are of half what they were we can take them"

We did indeed easily take them, once the area was clear General Kenobi and Cody showed up.

"General" I great tensely as they get out of the gunship.

"Captain Rex, well done, where is Master Krell?" Kenobi smiles.

I hesitate only for a moment "In lock up, Sir"

His eyes go wide "What! Why?"

"he was a traitor, Sir he was going to defeat, he killed most of my men and- Cody he killed a lot of your men too"

Cody takes off his helmet looking worried "Waxer's platoon?"

I shake my head "I'm sorry, we did a head count 1676 of his 3000 men platoon are still alive 132 of my 5000 men and most of them are injured"

Kenobi gives us both a apologetic look "Cody, Rex I am so sorry Cody go to your brothers, Rex I'm sorry but I'm going to need to debrief you first"

We both salute then Cody runs off to the first trooper in yellow he sees.

As we walk to the cells I tell the General what happened from when Krell arrived but I hesitate for a moment before telling him the part about me being a force user.

He stops in the hallway outside the cells and looks at me.

I summon my lightsaber to my hand and hand it to him "Sir, I am handing over my weapon and I'm ready for disciplinary actions"

He takes a moment to look at my lightsaber "Very nice, I assume Anakin has been teaching you"

"No, Sir"

He rolls his eyes "Ahsoka then, well you did a great job by the looks of this you made it yourself? Ahsoka's been teaching you well"

Smiling he hands it back to me "Rex I'm not going to punish you for keeping this secret, I understand your reasons but the council may not. Now go be with your brothers we'll finish this conversation later"

ooooooooo

Kenobi spends the rest of the day in the cell talking to Krell, which was probably a good thing the boys had been nervous whenever they saw me! I can't imagine how they're react to a Jedi right now, so it was a good thing that, that night fresh troops arrive and we are taken back to the ships, but I was put on a different ship to my men, the one holding Krell that will take us back to Coruscant to see the Jedi council.

I'm walking through the temple with Kenobi when we see General Skywalker and Ahsoka.

Skywalker gives us both a look of confusion "What are you two doing here? I thought you were on Umbara?"

"Did no one tell you?" Kenobi asks.

They both shake their heads.

I go tense not wanting to think about what happened, unless I have to.

"I'm sorry to tell you but Master Krell turned to the dark side he Killed most of Rex's men and a large number of mine, I've brought Krell here to be tried for his actions" Kenobi tells them.

"Son of a…" Skywalker mutters anger rolling off him.

"Don't worry Rex we'll get justice for your brothers" Ahsoka tells me trying to project calm but I can feel the underlying anger.

"Obi-Wan how'd you get him I've seen him in action he's hard to beat" Skywalker asks trying to change to subject and cool his anger.

Kenobi smiles "I didn't"

"Tup, trick him Sir, I was the diversion I lead him straight into Tup's trap where he was able to stun him" I tell him proud of my brothers quick thinking.

Skywalker raises an eyebrow "You were able to keep him busy without him slicing you in two?"

Ahsoka gives me a look "I'm guessing your secrets now out"

"Yes, Sir" I force a smirk.

"What secret?" Skywalker asks truly confused.

"Anakin it appears your Captain is a Force user and your Padawan has been training him" Kenobi smiles obviously enjoying this.

We all laugh at the look on his face.

"Hey! Not funny why didn't you tell me? I could've helped" Skywalker asks almost pouting.

"Master, you can't keep a secret to save your life" Ahsoka smiles.

"Hey! I can keep a secret" he protests.

"I'm sorry Anakin but you really can't, even when you try just ask your wife" Kenobi tells him walking away.

I follow him listening to Skywalker's protest fade about not having a wife then asking how he knew.

ooooooooo

I stand in front of the Jedi council while they talk about what happened with Krell and what to do about me as though I'm not there.

"If one clone can be Force sensitive then others can to! We need to find out how many there are and deal with them" General Koon tells them.

"And what do you mean by 'deal with them' are you suggesting we terminate them?" General Windu asks.

"Enough!" Kenobi says loudly breaking up the arguments "We need to remember that the Troopers are people not some resource you can dispose of when they're not what you expected isn't that right Captain Rex?"

"Yes, Sir" I agree seeming to remind the Council members that I'm here.

"My apologies Captain" General Windu tells me sincerely "Perhaps it's time to hear from you, Captain why didn't you tell your commanding officer when you realised your Force sensitive?"

"When I was still in training a new batch of clones had just been made. One of the Kaminoan's noticed that one of the infants had a birthmark on his arm that none of us have, the Kaminoan's killed the baby and three more from the batch as well as ten from random other batches so they could do a full study to see what made that infant different. I have no doubt that they will do the same thing when they find out about me, and I will not let my brothers die because the Kaminoan's are curious about me" I tell them finishing off protective.

Holographic and real council members share a look.

"Happen again this will not" General Yoda tells me.

"I think that's something that need to be fixed. A lot of people don't treat the troopers as people, I have a friend in the Senate, I think if I asked Senator Amidala would get the Senate to acknowledge clones under the humanoid rights act, it won't fix the problem but it will help" Skywalker suggests.

The council members are all quick to agree.

"Of Captain Rex, do what should we?" General Yoda asks.

"Master, I have spoken with Padawan Tano she was teaching Rex and she says she had him do all the tests she has, she said he passed all of them" Kenobi tells them.

"Then a Padawan the Captain can be, if he wish" Yoda says looking at me.

"General with all due respect, I need to be with my men I can't be there for them if I'm in some temple" I tell him.

Yoda is quiet for a moment "Regreat this I will" he mutters "Teach you Skywalker will. His second Padawan and second in command you will be, if willing you both are"

Skywalker smirks "I can handle it Master"

"I'll give it a shot" I agree learning under Skywalker will certainly be… interesting.


End file.
